gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BDE1982
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Price is Right page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 22:46, September 28, 2010 RE: Picture Just replace the word "thumb" with the word "center" and type in "160px" replacing the number currently showing. Thank you.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. 22:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sabre You said somebody played a joke by putting Sabre in the female section. Well, that was my fault; the name played deceivement on me. Peace!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 02:06, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Troll Looks like someone similar to the trolls I had to deal with four years ago. I believe this person either has access to a library, internet cafe, or college to do their dirty work. I'll block this user right away. The Return of Game Show Central Good news Brandon! The Game Show Central has returned!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:22, July 31, 2012 (UTC) $10,000 WON?! How did you get the information about somebody finally winning $10,000 on The Big Showdown?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:12, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Andressguy i'm repoting this guy (i did'nt now how) he needs to blocked and WITICS' page need to needs to be protect from this "2013 revival" nonsense please--Digifan23 (talk) 00:54, October 5, 2012 (UTC) RE: TK-999 It's not you, it's TMBLover. Everytime he starts a new article, he keeps bunching the information up; and I'm sick & tired of it! I think I remember sending a message to him about this, but I don't think he's listening. HELP!!!!!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Dinobot281 He even uploaded yet another good picture with a bad/lousy/silly/unacceptable file name prior and placed improperly on an article.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 04:18, December 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Jake Roberts Thanks for putting in the cedilla on Xuxa Meneghel for me. --Jake Roberts (talk) 16:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Trouble with Gameshowsareforever You can tell that Gameshowsareforever is a nuisance but only when it comes to spelling & grammar. That's why I blasphemed him once and tried to forbid him to add any further factual information, mostly in the popular culture area until he can type right. And lo & behold, he blasphemed me back. Sensitive, is he?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Guess what, this may not be much but I've reported Gameshowsareforever to the real owner of this Wiki Rjaguar3. He probably won't respond very quickly and probably won't take my request either, but I have no choice and what we've experience just now, that was the last straw.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:46, August 10, 2013 (UTC) HE'S BACK WITH A VENGEANCE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 04:41, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Attack the Attackers You'll be happy to know that I've reported those bozos to VSTF.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:41, July 5, 2013 (UTC) I'd love to give you as well as Kingofgameshows800 admin abilities, but I have no clue how to. Do you know how to do so? I was given admin abilities by the original admin Rjaguar3. If you know how, yes, I shall give you admin abilities. I also forgot to ask that if you add a new show, please also add its entry to the respected lettered index page for easy navigation. I will be updating the indices on those pages to make them look neater if you haven't seen the main page already. I based that off of the wiki for UK game shows. Super Jeopardy! game board snapshots I'm thinking for the Jeopardy!/Sets page, the Super Jeopardy! section needs snapshots of the game board (with the values for both rounds). Here are some videos to help: 1. Super Jeopardy! July 7, 1990 (Part 1) 2. Super Jeopardy! July 7, 1990 (Part 2) 3. Super Jeopardy! July 14, 1990 4. Super Jeopardy! July 28, 1990 (Part 1) 5. Super Jeopardy! July 28, 1990 (Part 2) There you go. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 15:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Lucky Edit My first lucky edit here! Awesome!